This is a National Stage of Application No. PCT/IB03/04316 filed Sep. 29, 2003; the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference.
The present invention relates to adjustable pedal units for motor vehicles.
It has already been proposed to carry out pedal units for the driver's seat enabling to adjust pedal position in motor vehicle longitudinal direction, in order to allow people having different builds and heights to sit comfortably while driving. By way of example, one of said solutions is disclosed in Italian Patent IT-A-1,245,293.
Studies and essays carried out by the Applicant have led to show that all previous solutions are not ideal as far as comfortableness of driver's position and in particular easy actuation of pedals are concerned.
Among other things it appears that many prior art solutions, such as the one being the object of the document referred to above, share the same technical prejudice, according to which it was believed that shorter people needed not only pedals placed in withdrawn position (referring to motor vehicle driving direction), but also placed in a higher position. Conversely, studies made by the Applicant have led to find that first of all, if people with different heights need pedals placed in different positions in motor vehicle longitudinal direction, the surface which the driver's heels rest on should however be basically the same; and that secondly, when pedals are placed in a withdrawn position so as to enable a shorter person to sit comfortably while driving, it is however desirable—since the surface which heels rest on is always the same—that said pedals are in a lower position, so as to prevent the driver's foot from taking an uncomfortable position for their actuation.